Let Me Rest
by Stephanie18
Summary: Piper is seeing Prue's ghost... or is she?


Let Me Rest  
  
  
A/N: My break is over and here I am! I wanted to write another Revenge-type piece (why wouldn't I? That was my best story!) but I decided to go down this road. It's still a good road. This is before Paige moved into the manor.  
A/N 2: I wanted to post this sooner, but my computer is just a big paperweight right now, so I can't post much. This will have to tide you over until my computer is fixed.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. I own nothing. I think I have a pack of gum and ten dollars, but...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Piper stood at the counter and read the paper. They were going to be late if Phoebe didn't hurry up. Piper did not like to miss the beginnings of movies, so Phoebe was risking bodily harm.  
  
Piper looked up from the paper, ready to call for Phoebe again, but instead, what she saw made her heart stop.  
  
Prue was standing in the doorway, looking quizzically at her. They both stared at each other for a minute, then Prue took a step back and walked away.  
  
Piper jumped from place and went to find her, but she was no where to be found. Piper looked all around, but couldn't find any traces of her sister.  
  
"She can't of gone far..." Piper muttered. "She was right here."  
  
"Who was right here?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Piper turned and looked at Phoebe. She hadn't seen her. Piper decided that it would be best to keep the encounter to herself. Everyone already thought she had problems dealing with Prue's death.  
  
*****  
  
"That was the best movie I have seen in a long time." Phoebe said as they entered the manor.  
  
Piper didn't say anything. She scanned the dark room for any signs that anyone had been there, then took her coat off.  
  
"And wasn't it lucky that we ran into Paige and her date?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah." Piper said quietly.  
  
"Is something wrong? You seem distracted."  
  
"No, no." Piper said. "I'm fine."  
  
"Okay." Phoebe said. "Well, I'm going to go upstairs. Do a few things."  
  
"Right." Piper said absentmindley. Then, after making sure Phoebe was gone, charged into the kitchen. She was upset to find it empty.  
  
Piper sighed and sat down at the table. She must've imagined seeing Prue. She must've just missed her so much that she wanted to see her so bad her mind let her. Piper convinced herself of this and went to the fridge. She looked in it, but found nothing, so she closed the door. Then she heard it. Prue's favorite song was wafting down the stairs.  
  
Piper shakily turned, but saw nothing. She walked out of the kitchen and to the stairs. It was definitely Prue's favorite song. Maybe Phoebe was playing it to remind her of Prue.  
  
Piper shrugged and turned, but stopped in her tracks. Prue was standing right in front of her. They stared at each other again, then Prue shook her head with a grin and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Piper took a breath and looked in the kitchen. Nothing. She was gone again and the music had stopped.  
  
"Piper."  
  
Piper turned at her name and found Phoebe on the bottom step.  
  
"Why were you playing that song?" Phoebe asked quietly.  
  
Piper wanted to say that she wasn't the one, but then she wuld have to admit she was seeing Prue.  
  
"I don't know." Piper lied.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, Piper and Phoebe were sitting at the table, eating quietly. Piper kept looking up, hoping to catach a glimpse of Prue, even if it was just a stray hair or two. Phoebe noticed.  
  
"Piper, are you okay?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." Piper said.  
  
"No, you're not." Phoebe said. "I can tell. Something's up."  
  
"Nothing is up." Piper lied.  
  
"Piper, you can't lie to me." Phoebe said.  
  
"You're just going to think I'm crazy and I don't need that." Piper said.  
  
"Tell me what it is." Phoebe said.  
  
"I won't." Piper said.  
  
"Piper, I know something's wrong. Tell me." Phoebe said.  
  
"It's not wrong." Piper said. "In fact, it's only fair considering what's been done."  
  
"Piper, what do you mean?" Phoebe asked.  
  
The conversation was interrupted by footsteps. Piper looked up, hoping to see Prue, but it was only -  
  
"Paige. Hi." Piper greeted and stabbed her pancake lightly.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I interrupt soemthing? I mean, you did give me a key and... I'm sorry if I interrupted."  
  
"Paige, stop rambling." Phoebe said with a smile. "You didn't interrupt anything."  
  
'Except our lives.' Piper thought bitterly.  
  
"Have some breakfast." Phoebe offered. Paige smiled and sat down. Piper stared at her.  
  
'That's Prue's seat.' Piper thought.  
  
"Phoebe, I have soemthing to show you." Paige said and pulled out a magazine. The two leaned close so they could see and Piper just stared forward.  
  
Piper sighed, then turned to the doorway. Prue was standing there! Piper was ready to tell Phoebe, but Prue put a finger to her lips. Then Prue motioned for Piper to follow her, then she walked out of Piper's sight.  
  
Piper jumped from her chair. The scraping of the chair against the floor got Phoebe and Paige's attention and they looked up and saw Piper run into the hall. They exchanged glances then got up.  
  
They found Piper in the foyer staring at a smashed potted plant. Phoebe and Paige both found it odd that none of them heard it break and the pieces seemed to be arranged in an almost neat way.  
  
Phoebe walked over to Piper and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Piper." Phoebe said quietly. Piper didn't move. Phoebe looked down to look at what Piper was looking at and saw it. In the dirt from the plant, it seemed someone had written in it with their finger: Let Me Rest.  
  
*****  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walked into the living room, and Phoebe motioned for Piper to sit.  
  
"What's going on, Piper?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Nothing." Piper said.  
  
Piper watched as Paige walked through the living room. She walked over to a chair and picked up a necklace.  
  
"Don't touch that!"  
  
"Sorry." Paige mumbled and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Piper." Phoebe said sternly.  
  
"What? That isn't hers." Piper said and picked up the necklace. "And she isn't getting her room. She can have the guest room."  
  
"Piper, you're going overboard with this." Phoebe said. "You're... sick."  
  
"I am not!" Piper exclaimed. "I care! Too bad you can't say the same for yourself, huh? Yeah, you just forgot all about Prue, didn't you? Figured you'd just accept Paige without even thinking about Prue's memory!"  
  
"Piper, keep your voice down." Phoebe said.  
  
"I won't!" Piper exclaiemd. "This has to be said! Paige has no part in the family! She hasn't worked for anything that she has. One day she just gets powers and we clean up her mistakes. I'm sick of it. I want my real sister back!"  
  
Piper stormed out of the living room and pounded up the stairs. When she got to the top of the stairs she stopped.  
  
Prue was standing there with a sad expression.  
  
"I'm sorry." Piper said. "I don't know what you want me to do!"  
  
Prue pointed to the attic, then walked into her bedroom.  
  
Instead of going into the attic, Piper went into Prue's bedroom.  
  
Prue wasn't there, but Piper didn't expect her to be. Piper walked around the room, then realzed that she still had the necklace. Piper placed the necklace on the dresser, then looked into the mirror.  
  
Let Me Rest was written on it. It was as if someone blew on the mirror to get it foggy, then wrote it in. Piper stepped back and broke down crying.  
  
"Why don't you talk to me?" Piper sobbed and curled up on the floor. "Why?"  
  
*****  
  
Phoebe looked up the stairs and thought of going after Piper, but decided against it. She and Paige deicded that it would be best if Paige stayed away until Piper was better. Much better.  
  
Phoebe walked into the kitchen and sat down. It seemed she was always alone these days. Prue was gone and Piper was so distant. Phoebe was afraid she would end up losing them both.  
  
*****  
  
At around 3am, Piper pulled herself off of Prue's floor and looked around. She had been sleeping there all day.  
  
Piper looked at the mirror, the writing was gone. She pulled a quilt from Prue's vacant bed and wrapped it around her shoulders. Piper smelled the air. Prue's favorite perfume. Piper looked around wildly, but didn't see Prue. Then she realized that it was just the quilt.  
  
Piper sighed and left the room. She needed to talk to a neutral third party. Leo and Phoebe wouldn't understand. They weren't seeing Prue. Piper needed to talk to a stranger, but where would she find one?  
  
  
Piper shivered and went to her own room. It was Prue's real room. They switched. Piper looked around the room as she entered. Piper smiled as she sat on the bed and looked around. Piper remembered that Prue had written something in there...  
  
Piper walke over to her dresser and pushed it slightly. Light from the hallway fell into te room and hit the wall. Prue had written: 'Prue was here' when she was seven. Piper remembered begging her to let her write something too, but Prue said it wasn't special enough. So, they went to the attic and wrote 'Sisters, Prue and Piper' on the wall.  
  
Piper smiled as she looked down at the writing... but her smiled faded to shock as the letters morphed to read: Let Me Rest.  
  
  
The words changed back and Piper scooted back. She pushed the dresser back in place with her feet and curled up on the floor and cried.  
  
*****  
  
After a little while, Piper was still on the floor crying, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Leave me alone Phoebe." Piper let out.  
  
The hand moved from her shoulder, but then stroked the top of her head.  
  
"Phoebe, please." Piper said.  
  
The hand stopped stroking her head and landed back on her shoulder. Piper wriggled away and turned to yell at Phoebe, but that wasn't who it was.  
  
"Why won't you talk to me?" Piper asked.  
  
Prue said nothing.  
  
"Say something!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
Prue's expression turned sad and tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't cry." Piper said quietly. "Please."  
  
Prue looked at Piper with a tear-stained face, then left the room.  
  
"Why won't you talk to me?" Piper yelled after her.  
  
Phoebe walked into the room and turned on the light.  
  
"What's going on?" Phoebe asked when she saw Piper crying on the floor.  
  
"She doesn't talk to me anymore." Piper said.  
  
Phoebe walked over to Piper and kneeled next to her.  
  
"What's going on?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"She left me, too." Piper said. "She always leaves me. I don't want her to leave me anymore."  
  
"Piper, tell me who."  
  
"If you cared, you would know." Piper said. "You would see her too."  
  
"I can't stay if you're going to do this, Piper." Phoebe said and stood up. "I'm sorry."  
  
As Phoebe was walking to the door, Piper yelled out, "You're just like her! You're always leaving me!"  
  
Piper crawled into bed and curled up into a ball. She cried herself to sleep that night.  
  
*****  
  
Piper opened her eyes. The light was blinding. Piper shut her eyes again and curled up even tighter.  
  
"Open your eyes, Piper."  
  
The voice came seemingly out of nowhere. Piper opened her eyes and saw Prue standing over her, in whitelighter robes. Prue had her hand outstretched to Piper. Piper stared up at Prue for a minute, then took her hand.  
  
"You're talking to me." Piper said  
  
"You're a difficult mind." Prue said.  
  
"What do you mean? You weren't talking to me." Piper said.  
  
"It wasn't me down there." Prue said. "I mean, it was a part of me, but it wasn't my spirit."  
  
"If I wasn't seeing your spirit, what was I seeing?" Piper asked.  
  
"It was my astral projection, Piper." Prue said. "I may be gone, but my powers are very much alive."  
  
"Is this a dream?" Piper asked.  
  
"It is." Prue told her. "It was the only way I could talk to you."  
  
"So you couldn't talk because it was your astral projection, but why did you keep sending me those messages?" Piper asked.  
  
"My spirit is stuck here, Piper." Prue said. "As long as you need me, I will be stuck here. Phoebe has let go. You need to do the same."  
  
"I won't!" Piper said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I'm not asking you to forget." Prue said. "I'm just asking you to stop expecting me to walk through the front door at any minute. It's real, Piper. I'm physically gone."  
  
"I don't want you to go." Piper said.  
  
"You're keeping me from the peace I should have right now, Piper. I don't want to be harsh, but you need to let go of the idea that your big sister will be there to protect you." Prue said. "I will be there, but not the way you want me to."  
  
"It just hurts." Piper said, the tears finally falling.  
  
"I know." Prue said. "It hurts me too."  
  
"I don't want to let you go." Piper said.  
  
"You don't have to." Prue told her. "You can keep me in your heart and I will always be by your side. Forever and always."  
  
"If I accept that you won't be coming home, you get to go and be with Grams and mom?" Piper asked.  
  
"That's right." Prue said.  
  
Piper took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Prue smiled and began pulling back. As Prue went further and further, Piper looked at her and wanted her back.  
  
"Don't leave me!" Piper screamed.  
  
"I'm not." Prue's voice came. "You know I'll always be with you."  
  
*****  
  
Piper awoke with a start. She looked around the room and smiled. Prue was with her.  
  
THE END 


End file.
